Will My Dreams Come True? A Cinderella Story
by youknowyouloveme0204
Summary: This is very similar to A Cinderella Story&Another Cinderella Story, but with different characters. Its rated T just in case, I decide to add some mature scenes..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Nicole's POV

"Niiiccooolle!" I awoke to the most horrid of all voices known to mankind that was the voice of my stepmother Dominique. It blared out of my speaker next to my bed, as I covered my head with a pillow trying to eliminate the voice. I sighed finally giving up, than pressed the button on the speaker and replied.

"What can I get you this morning?" I tried not to sound annoyed, but either way I don't think she would have cared or noticed to say anything about it.

"I would like a bacon and cheese sandwich with a Fuze. The girls would like 20 pancakes, 2 slices of ham, and orange juice." Dominique told her. I pressed the button to talk.

"Can the girls even eat that much?" I asked, not wanting to make that much food for the two spoiled brats. I took my finger off the button, and looked at the clock. _8:15._

"Of course not, 12 of the pancakes are for the animals. Now make it snappy! We don't have all day to wait on you, the girls and I have lots to do." Dominique replied. I threw the pillow across the room.

"Who feeds their animals pancakes?" I asked aloud, frustrated. I got up and went to my closet grabbing a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a Hollister jacket. After I changed into my clothes, I brushed out my hair and let it lay the way it wanted, wavy.

….

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, except for myself. I was on the last pancake when Brit&Bree walked down and sat in the dining room waiting for their breakfast.

"Can you go any slower, Nicole? Seriously, we have like 9 appointments today." Brit told me, expecting me to move a bit faster. What did she want me to do? Gain super powers and at lightning speed make breakfast? Yea...that's going to happen.

"You only have two." I pointed out, annoyed. I put the pancakes on a plate and brought it out to the table.

"How do you know?" Brit asked, trying to be smart. I watched as Bree examined the pancakes, ignoring Brit.

"Is there something wrong with the pancakes?" I asked cautiously. Bree shook her head, and grabbed a pancake. "Good." I said, quite content. I began to walk back to the kitchen to put my apron back.

"Nicole! You forgot the syrup again!" Brit complained. I wanted to go over to her and spit on her food, and watch her eat it. But put on a smile.

"My bad, I'll go grab a new bottle out of the fridge." I replied, trying hard not to let her win the better of me. I walked back into the cellar and grabbed a bottle of syrup, than walked back to the twin demons, giving them their syrup.

_Only 1 more year._ I reminded myself.

I made sure I finished all my chores, even the most ridiculous ones. I didn't want to give them anything to sneer or complain about when I got home. They normally always found something wrong with what I do, but I've learned to tolerate my step mom and her daughters throughout the years. Yes, I've been doing this for _years_. I walked to the backdoor and hollered to them.

"I'm going to school! Probably won't be home until 6!" I yelled to them, and left before they could say anything back to ruin my day. As I walked to the garage my phone rang, I picked it up:

_I haven't heard from you in awhile._

_-Romeo_

I smiled to myself. This message was from a guy I met on one of the schools dating services, and I was falling in love with him. We haven't met or told each other our names, but part of me was too scared to find out. I was afraid he would find out who I was, than never talk to me again, and I couldn't let that happen. I replied back.

_We talked last night._

_-Juliet_

I closed my phone, and got in my beat up car. It wasn't my favorite car to have, but I was just lucky to even have something to drive. I pulled out of the driveway and began my long journey to school. I guess its better than being home... my phone rang again on my way to school.

_It feels like forever ago. How was your night?_

_-Romeo_

I checked my phone and read the message with a smile. But couldn't answer it until I got to school, or to my friends house. Whom I pick up everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

2. My friends: Sam&Taylor

I pulled into the driveway of the McCoy's and the Burkholders, where I waited for my friends to get out of their houses. I honked and saw Taylor already at my door, he startled me. I rolled down my window.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked him, unlocking the doors to let him and Sam in the car. Sam had just run out. Taylor got in the passenger seat and put his hand through his hair and smiled.

"I can't give you what you never had." Taylor replied, trying to sound smart. I just laughed slightly at him, when Sam got in the backseat rambling on about why she was late, which really I didn't care.

"…my mom was…and than I said…big argument…and now she thinks she's somehow responsible for me!" That was all I heard from Sam's long explanation. She was a mystery all right, but we were close. Best friends since first grade.

"Technically she is responsible for you." I told her kind of louder than I wanted it to come across. She gave me a weird look, than huffed, and looked out the window. I took it she was irritated by the remark, but what was I supposed to say…

'_What was she thinking?? Moms can't tell you what to do!'_

That would be a lie. I try to stay very open and honest with my friends because I can't do that in the Dominique household. I glanced over at Taylor; he was very tan and muscular. I don't know how we became friends, because he was the popular football player and Sam and I were the outcasts. I than took a glance through my rearview mirror to see if Sam was still mad at me, which she was, but I noticed something different about her. She had dark brown hair with reddish blonde highlights, and was dressed in pajama bottoms with a tank and a Hollister jacket. Sam or Samantha was actually very rich, but never showed it around school, she liked to appear normal. I didn't mind because that's how we became friends.

"Put your seatbelts on." I told them, as I was pulling out of the driveway and on my way to Northview High.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

I pulled into the parking lot of Northview High, it was packed. I sighed.

"Why do thousands of students choose this school? I mean, without all these students we would have a parking space." I said frustrated since I couldn't find a single parking space and school started in 15 minutes.

"Probably because it's one of the best schools around Cali." Taylor put in. I glanced over trying to give him my look, but I didn't accomplish it. My main reason was because James Murdolf drove past us with his buddies, stealing my attention. All I could do was stare at his perfection; he was the hottest most popular guy at Northview High.

"Nicole, watch the road!" Sam yelled, getting my attention before I hit another car. I instantly slammed on my brakes, right before we collided.

"Sorry." I said under my breath, quite embarrassed, for I was sure they all knew why I was sidetracked. I could hear the people in the other car yelling at me.

"What is wrong with you? You could have killed us!" Sam was yelling.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." I tried apologizing. I looked over for Taylor's response, but he was just staring at his girlfriend. I sighed, this is hopeless. Out of all this chaos I finally found a parking space, and I sped for it.

"Yes, finally! See nobody got killed." I said, relieved. They both gave me a weird look, than got out of the car. I pulled the keys out and got out of the car after grabbing my bag. "Where did Taylor go?" I asked, as I walked over beside Sam.

"Where else, to his girlfriend and the popular people." Sam put quotes around popular, which made me giggle. "He doesn't want to hang with people like us."

"I don't think that's true. He just has lots of friends; he's a very social person. Even though he only hangs with us during lunch and after school, doesn't mean he doesn't like to spend time with us." I tried explaining. It didn't sound too believable. Sam shook her head.

"Yea, that's why he calls us losers behind our backs." Samantha said, adding her famous sarcasm. I had to admit he does call us that, and we still get picked on by his girlfriend and her friends, which my stepsisters are apart of.

"Okay so he's not so friendly in school, but you have to admit he's fun off school grounds…" I defended. She didn't even bother to reply back to that.

"Hey, I'm going to go to class…I'll see you after." Sam waved, than went off to chemistry. I waved back than found a place to sit outside. I got out my phone and replied to the txt from my mystery guy.

_I couldn't stop thinking about you. Yours?_

_-Juliet_

_Same. I wrote a poem for you._

_-Romeo_

_Cool. What is it?_

_-Juliet_

_I'll tell you later, but you'll like it._

_-Romeo_

_Can't wait to hear it._

_-Juliet_

_Do u think we've seen each other?_

_-Romeo_

_We've probably passed each other lots of times and just not noticed._

_-Juliet_

_How could I not notice a girl like you...?_

_-Romeo_

_Maybe you don't look hard enough._

_-Juliet_

With that, the school bell rang. I put my phone away and went off to English, where I found a seat towards the back of the room. James had the same class as I, and sat a few seats in front of me with his girlfriend. I tried to pay attention to the lecture being given by my teacher Mr. Groves…but as always I get sidetracked by _him_.

"Ms. Coyle, what does Shakespeare mean when he writes:

'Pray to the gods to intermit the plague

That needs must light on this ingratitude'."

I looked up from my gaze to find everybody staring at me, I had no idea what the teacher even said. I shrugged and mumbled.

"I don't know, sorry." I was soo embarrassed; I looked down away from everybody's stares.

"Shakespeare is telling them that they should pray to the gods to stop the plague and that is the punishment for their ungratefulness." I heard a guy's voice say, I looked up and saw James give me a small smile. I returned the small smile, and looked up at Mr. Groves to see his reaction. _Stunned_.

"Thank you, Ms. Coyle." He said to James while giving him a look meaning 'you weren't supposed to answer that'. I was very grateful that he did.

- - -

The bell rang. I sighed glad that class was over; I began to pick up my books when my notebook fell.

"Crap." I said, bending down to pick it up. When I grabbed it I felt a guy's hand on top of mine, I pulled my hand away and looked up. _James_.

"Are you always this nervous around people?" He smirked playfully picking up my notebook and setting it on top of the rest of my books. I shook my head.

"No. Actually, I didn't think there was anyone still in the room." I replied picking up my books. We walked to the door together. "Uhm, I guess I'll see ya around." He nodded.

"See ya." He smiled than walked away like he'd never associated with me at all.


End file.
